Twisted Interest
by dystopia97
Summary: It is the golden trios seventh year at Hogwarts. For Hermione, she looks at this as only one year left before her life can start. But when a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher takes a twisted interest in her, her life changes forever..


**Hey guys! You may know me from my other story, Addictive Affliction. But I recently read another Tomione fic where he was a Professor, and I loved it! It totally inspired me to attempt one of my own. Just to clear things up, this is set in Hermione's time. There has been no war, so Harry's parents are still alive. Anyway, enjoy! Follow and review xo**

The carriage carried five – Harry Potter, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and _his_ girlfriend Lavender Brown. And Hermione Granger.

Hermione was a tired seventh year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She woefully stared out of the window, silently praying for the ability to apparate out of the feeling of _mush_ that seemed to follow the two couples. Really, how annoying.

The night was dark and dreary, which seemed to reflect her mood. Lately she had been feeling rather down. It wasn't the fact that her best friends had both ditched her for girls all summer (which they had) or that she did not have a boyfriend herself (which she was not interested in, thank you very much) but merely it was the pressures of being a mildly attractive seventeen year old girl. Life, sometimes, just brought her down.

"Who do you think the new Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Ginny piped up, aiming the question in Hermione's direction.

In response Hermione gave a polite smile and a small shrug. She appreciated the sixth year's attempt to involve her in the conversation, but she just was not in the mood.

"I hope it's someone cool like Lupin. Or maybe Lupin will come back!" Ron said, his eyes shining. Lavender nodded enthusiastically.

Harry shook his head. "Dad said Lupin's been down at the bar a lot recently, helping Sirius get started. I wouldn't be surprised if he stuck it out for the first year just to make sure the business sticks. The bar looks really great though, you should all come next ti…" Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had just opened a bar in London. It was small and quaint and perfect for Sirius. After retiring from being an Auror for almost thirty years, he needed something easy to do. James Potter, Harry's father, was still working. He said he would quit when he was dead.

Hermione tuned out of the conversation.

A little while later they were bundling into the crowd to get to the Great Hall. Having ate a large amount on the train, and due to feeling a bit under the weather, Hermione excused herself from her group. Neville Longbottom, the Head Boy, gave her the password to the Gryffindor common room which allowed for her escape. Halfway on the way, she decided to swing by the library to grab a few books for bed. That was one habit she still shared with her eleven year old self.

As expected, it was completely quiet. Just how she liked it.

After browsing for a few minutes, she had picked out two and was trying to decide between them.

"Why are you not at the Welcoming Feast?" A sharp voice rang out in the cold silence.

The books tumbled out of Hermione's hands she jumped. When she turned she was greeted with a young man, most likely mid to late twenties. He had neat brown hair and dark brown eyes. Sculpted, almost royal features; pointed chin, straight nose and hollowed cheeks. He was rather handsome, although even that was not enough the interest her. She just wanted to get to bed.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione supposed she knew everyone at Hogwarts.

"I'm Professor Riddle, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. So tell me girl before I deduct points." His entire aura seemed to scream pompous git. Hermione disliked him already.

"I had an awful headache and decided on an early night." Some of that was true. Headaches had become second nature to the girl.

The man smiled coldly. "Do you intend to sleep in the library?"

"I intend to sleep in my bed."

"And where may that be?"

"Gryffindor."

He hissed. "Of course. The lion. I should've guessed."

She fidgeted. "Yeah… anyway I best be off. Early start tomorrow." She started off towards the door. When she reached it, he silently bid her a good night.

The next morning at breakfast they all received their timetables. Hermione had decided to take Arithmacy, Charms, Herbology, Potion, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Due to her exceptional OWL grades it was no problem for her.

"We have Charms first," she told Harry and Ron. They nodded in agreement, finished up their breakfast, and made haste to their first lesson.

The rest of the day was actually quite pleasant and enjoyable. Hermione was given Harry and Ron's undivided attention as their girlfriends were not there, and she began to feel like her old self again. At lunch in the Great Hall she was greatly involved in the conversation about Professor Riddle, telling them about her run in with him the night before.

"He sounds a bit odd," Ron remarked, squinting his eyes so as to see Riddle at the staff table.

Hermione nodded. "He was very… intimidating. I can't imagine what sort of teacher he will be. I would compare his demeanour to Snape perhaps."

Both the boys grimaced.

"Why would Dumbledore hire another git like Snape?" said Harry, just as Ginny sat down.

She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder and leaned in so the trio could hear her better. "If you're talking about Professor Riddle, I just had him."

The three seventh years urged her to continue.

"He's sodding miserable, but Merlin he is a good teacher. He doesn't tolerate any misbehaviour," she whispered. Her brown eyes kept flicking up to the staff table, and though he might hear her. "He's like Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Umbridge combined."

That last comment made Ron and Harry whistle lowly. Hermione looked up at the staff table. Riddle was not speaking to any of the other teachers around him. He was toying with his soup, only taking a mouthful every so often. Just as she was studying just how handsome he was, his eyes flicked to hers.

She quickly looked back down at her own sandwich.

Ginny giggled softly. "Hermione, I don't mean to alarm you, but Professor Riddle is really staring at you."

Hermione shushed her. "Ginny stop, what if he can lip read? I was just telling the guys that he saw me in the library last night when I was supposed to be at the Welcoming Feast. He's probably just trying to remember where he recognises me from."

"He doesn't look pleased," Harry whispered. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing! I swear. I just took my books and went back to my room. Is he still looking?" All three of her companions nodded. "Drat, I'm just going to go. I'll see you in Defence." She picked up her book bag and made a hasty exit.

In the common room she made an attempt on some Herbology homework but her mind started drifting, and before she knew it she was being shaken awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing Harry and Ron's face slowly. They looked very grave indeed.

"What?" She jumped out of her seat. The common room was completely empty, and a fire was burning. "What time is it?"

"Hermione, it's past 4 o'clock, you must've fallen asleep. You missed last lesson," Harry told her softly.

"Riddle is pissed, Hermione. He wants you to go see him now." Ron's expression boded no good.

She quickly gathered her books and shoved her wand into her pocket. She didn't want to tell them but they were really scaring her. She was angry at herself for missing a lesson, but it was a complete accident. Surely he would be able to see her reasoning.

"Ok, I'll go now. Will you guys come with me?" Ron and Harry exchanged a look.

"He specifically stated you had to come alone."

Blood rushed from her face. "Very well then. I'll see you guys at tea."

She couldn't shake the feeling of walking to her death sentence the whole way down to her office. This was preposterous. He was a teacher and she had missed his lesson, he was only going to punish her, maybe with a detention, and then she could put the whole ordeal behind her.

She found herself outside his office in no time at all. Steeling herself, she knocked twice and let herself in.

Riddle was sat behind his desk. His quill was furiously scratching against some parchment.

"Miss Granger," he said without looking up.

"Yes sir. I'm so sorry-" she began, but he silenced her.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." He set his quill down and finally looked at her. Close up, his eyes seemed almost black. And certainly angry. "I don't want to know why you missed my lesson. I merely want to punish you for it." He stood up and sat on the front of his desk. With a wave of his wand the door slammed behind her and locked.

She jumped a little. She was more than frightened now. Why would he lock the door?

"You see, Miss Granger," his voice went static around her name. "I do not tolerate any misdemeanours under any circumstances."

"I understand, sir." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She could only focus on his hands, which were placed on either side of him. Every time he said her name they gripped the desk harder, turning his already pale skin shock white.

"I really do want to hurt you, Miss Granger."

_What_!?

Her eyes snapped up to his, and she found an almost hungry expression on his face. "H-hurt me?" she stammered. She had never experienced anything like this before. Did someone really want to hurt her?

"I deal with students a little differently to most teachers, Miss Granger." He pulled out his wand. "I'm going to curse you. I'm going to make you feel pain. I'm going to make you feel as though you want to die." He said it so simply, yet the words were cutting into her. "Then I'm going to make you forget about it. You'll walk out of this room with no recollection of what happened. But I'll do the spell shoddily. It will always be in the back of your mind. What did Professor Riddle do to me? Of course, you'll never be able to tell anyone, because you have neither proof nor any recollection."

Her breaths were coming in fast and heavy. This man was truly insane. He licked his lips. Her eyes followed the movements of his tongue. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

She pulled out her own wand just as he sent his first curse. "_Protego!_" she shouted, throwing up a shield. She could tell this just angered him more.

He rushed towards her, and his long fingers closed round her throat and lifted her up against the door. "How dare you try to fight me off!" He dropped her, letting her crumple in a heap. "For that, Miss Granger, I'm not going to let you forget. _Crucio!_"

The spell hit her harshly, right in her chest. Her vision went spotty and then black. All she could see, hear, smell and feel was pain. It was everywhere. It engulfed her every nerve, her soul. It was like fire and ice at the same time, battling away in her mind. Her back arched and her body writhed. When it was over, she curled into the fetal position. It was a while before she registered that the whimpering sound she heard was her.

She didn't want to move. She knew if she did she would cry out, which would give that sick man even more enjoyment. She was going to report this to Dumbledore. How could he hire such a man?

She felt strong hands close around her waist and lift her up. She then felt cradled, and safe. That was odd. What was happening? Had someone found her? She was still too afraid to open her eyes. She didn't even know if she could.

She was carried for a short while before being placed down onto a soft surface. A bed, she deciphered. She barely heard a few murmurings before she fell into a deep and dark sleep.


End file.
